Pandero
The Pandero is 's signature pistol, firing semi-automatic shots with sheer power complimented by its high critical rate and multiplier. The Alternate Fire unleashes all remaining rounds in the magazine as a single full-automatic burst, but has no zoom, high recoil, and wide spread to hinder its range. Reloads faster after a headshot burst-fire kill in Octavia's hand. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Tied with , , , and for third highest critical chance of all secondaries, behind and . *Tied with Akbolto Prime for third highest critical multiplier of all secondaries, behind / / and . *Good status chance. *Primary fire has good accuracy. *High ammo efficiency. *Very high reload speed. *Alternate Fire shoots all remaining ammunition in the magazine in a quick burst. **Benefits from magazine increasing mods to further increase the burst's damage. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low magazine capacity. *Primary fire has noticeable recoil. *Alternate Fire prevents zoom and has high recoil and wide spread, making it inaccurate beyond short range. **This prevents the buffs from and from affecting this mode as a result. Notes *When used by , headshot kills with the Alternate Fire increases reload speed by 20%. **No weak spots other than actual heads will trigger this effect. ***Headshots on invulnerable enemies will still grant this effect, but not with invulnerable bosses. *The Alternate Fire of the Pandero will eject all of the remaining ammunition in the magazine in a single burst **Because of this fact, increasing the magazine size of the weapon such as with and using recoil reduction mods like can help to make its damage output more consistent and reliable. **If buffed with unlimited ammo such as from the Reactant Buff, the weapon will only fire its magazine amount at a time, with small delays between each trigger pull. **The base firerate of the alt-fire seems to scale logarithmically with magazine capacity mods, at approximately (testing in patch 25.x shows the difference between mag size 20 vs 8 at closer to +5% firerate than +16% vs ~9.5). This base altfire firerate of ~9.5 is increased normally by firerate mods if the sum of all sources remains positive but ignores firerate mods if they would sum to be a negative modifier. **Can be canceled with quick melee **Aiming will be disabled for the duration of the burst; hence the alternate fire cannot benefit from Acolyte Mods. Trivia *''Pandero'' is the Spanish word for Tambourine, a hand-held percussion instrument. *The Pandero's last four shots sound slightly different to indicate low ammunition. *The Pandero is actually an 8 shot, double action revolver, as indicated in the reload animation and the rapid manual cocking animation of the the hammer during alternate fire. **The cylinder is very far forward, resulting in an extremely short barrel. Media OctaviaPistol.png|Pandero in Codex. Hang 'Em High! Pandero Gunslinger Build (Warframe) PANDERO BUILD - It's SUPER Effective!!! 5 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Pandero: Headshot kills with alt fire increase reload speed by 20% when wielded by Octavia.﻿﻿ *Fixed the Pandero Secondary Fire Codex/Arsenal description saying ‘Charged Shot’ when it is actually a ‘Burst Shot’. *Slightly adjusted the hand position when holding the Pandero Ceramica Skin to make it sit nicer in the Warframe's hand. *Fixed floating clip when reloading the Pandero equipped with the Ceramica Skin. *Pandero Ceramica Skin added. *Critical damage increased from 2.5x to 2.8x (Primary and Alt Fire). *Status chance decreased from 15% to 10% (Primary and Alt Fire). *Damage decreased from 76 to 72 (Primary and Alt Fire). *Fixed bullets from Pandero's Alt Fire coming from the holster position and not the gun when performing a Melee slide attack. *Reduced the damage of Pandero alt fire in Conclave. *Fixed Pandero's alt fire bullets shooting from the holster position after a melee slide attack. *Fixed the Pandero's reload sounds being too loud. *Fixed missing Pandero reload sounds when using it in Dual-Wield. *Fixed being unable to shoot with the Pandero when downed, except when using alt-fire or when scoped. *Pandero damage reduced in Conclave. *Increased ammo pool of Pandero in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Pandero in Conclave. *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature rifle. de:Pandero es:Pandero Category:Update 20 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Signature Weapons Category:Single Sidearm